Fated in the Always
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: What if Shayera was captured by her people after the invasion. And comes back with more then a little broken and a surprise to change the plot. Can her and GL get back together or are they destined to always be apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own JL.**

 **Plot: What would have happened if Shayera turned herself into her people after the invasion instead after she flew away?**

* * *

 **Fated in the Always**

The day went on like any other. It been six months since the invasion. Six months of rebuilding and six months of growth. Since that time the league has taken on new members and the founding fathers have been trying to move on over the loss of one of their own. This particular day The Flash had monitor duty and he did a double take when he saw something fly through earth's atmosphere. "Superman we have an unidentified object bypassing the atmosphere at an alarming rate…what's you're location", asked Flash looking at the monitor.

"This is Green Lantern on sight", replied the lantern as he smashed the meteors that were coming into the atmosphere into little bits and pieces.

Jo'nn frowned. He didn't detect any meteors earlier that were this big of a threat. "I am on my way to the scene", he stated.

Both Superman and Wonder Woman arrived at the same time but they were too late to stop the crash. Superman told everyone to step back while he went down there. The sight before him made him sick. He could tell that it was a body. The closer he got the more he begun to recognize the body, much to his horror. "Jo'nn", Superman stated trying not to choke up. "Get John out of here now", he replied forcefully using his super hearing for any form of life.

Jo'nn called Green Lantern back to run an emergency evacuation of the Watch Tower. John was confused but he quickly left and Diana went over the edge to where the huge crater was and landed by Clark.

The man of steel felt a gust of wind as he kneeled down next to what appeared to be a beaten and burnt Hawk Girl. She was practically burnt skin and bones but it was her or what was left of her.

"Great Hera", Diana gasped in shock. Her once fallen comrade was badly burnt and her wings were at an unnatural angle. There were bones showing in some places. She felt like she was going to threw up. The princess was used to seeing wounded soldiers but this hit too close to home. "Jo'nn three for transport…we need a medic for Shayera…Clark…don't touch her", she ordered when Clark went to check a theory.

The man of steel frowned. "Do you hear that", he asked. He was picking up two heart beats but that didn't make any sense because all he saw was Shayera until he heard a faint cry. "Jo'nn…I need your assistance down here", Clark stated.

"Is that a baby", Diana asked. She pondered what Shayera got herself into and why she did she have a baby with her. She may not have liked the Hawk anymore but surely someone on the team would have helped her out before it got to this point.

"Shayera…can you hear me", Clark asked. Her heart was barely beating but her green eyes opened unfocused yet clear at the same time. "Protect her", she stated before losing consciousness.

The Martian came from under the ground holding a baby that was unharmed. The precious thing didn't have a spot on her. A green bubble appeared at being separated from her mother. Her cries sounded half hawk and half human. "It's okay little one", he stated calmly. Little by little the shield dissipated and she was in his arms once more.

Superman and Wonder Woman looked in awe of the tiny being encased in its wings and a familiar green light.

The Martian transported everyone to the med bay. He had a team ready to get to work on Shayera while he calmed the baby down to get passed the force field he knew to be John's will. A subject he would jump into later. Now his first priority was making sure the baby was ok so he could check on Shay.

* * *

Down at his apartment, John sat in a chair once more feeling exhausted. "Boo, you okay", asked Mari coming behind him and wrapping her arms around him. She started to kiss his neck. "You seem tense", she replied.

"Not now…I have to focus", he told her as his eyes glowed their unnatural color.

Mari frowned. "John", she trailed off. She thought it was ridiculous to exert his energy on something he couldn't see.

"Look", he sighed. "I know this sounds crazy but someone is calling to me for help. They need me and as long as they do….this Green Lantern is going to respond".

"Boo, this is not good for you…you're constantly tired and tense", she stated climbing into his lap.

John stopped her advances. "I'm not tensed…I'm pissed. No one is responding to my com. It's like they just shut me out. I'm a Founding Father….they have no right", he hissed.

"John…they're your friends and maybe they see how tired you are all the time lately and was looking out for you", she reasoned.

"Maybe", he sighed leaning back. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Thoughts...first JL story.** **Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the warm reviews! I will try my best to update regularly. I've been writing this while I had writer's block for my other stories. I tend to agree with a lot of you guys. There are simply not enough Shayera and GL stories and only some are finished. Therefore I promise that I will do everything possible to finish this.**

 **Disclaimers!**

* * *

"John", a voice cried out to him a few hours later. It sounded an awful lot like Wally but he sounded in pain. John looked at his watch it was midnight. He had sent Mari home hours ago. He simply wasn't good company. They had been dating for a little under three months but this past month has really taken a toll on their relationship. He didn't know what was going on but he took his ring off the charger and sighed deeply. If Wally was calling in the middle of the night it had to be urgent.

"Wally are you okay…what's wrong. Do you copy", John asked after a long pause. Panic was raising in for his friend. He was already in his uniform ready to go wherever the Speedster was to aid him.

"I…look I just found out but I don't care what anybody says….you need to get your ass here to the med bay pronto. Flash out", was Wally's reply and he cut off the signal.

* * *

Wally sat looking at the bandage woman that was his friend. He was coming to ask the gang about rotation since they were now on lockdown and he came across Shayera being wheeled into a room. She looked like she just got out of some intense surgery and he looked around but John was nowhere in sight.

His best friend spent three months turning over the Earth for her whereabouts. After the fourth one he came to terms that she didn't want to be found and he found Mari. He would say that he was happy for his friend but the guy was only a ghost to himself. He had changed his entire appearance to prove a point. Even though he would never admit it Wally knew his new relationship was basically the same thing.

The Speedster had tears in his eyes as he looked over her. He wanted to reach out to make sure this was her; that she was real. Knowing the pain his friend was in there was no choice to make. He just hated that his voice couldn't hold it together long enough.

* * *

John raced to the medic room in full panic. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't have to wait long. The entire sector was abandoned except for a few doctors coming out of a room. He hid behind the corner to make sure they didn't see him before he stepped inside the room.

He was not expecting to see his Shay all burnt and beaten. Her wings were fully bandaged and she looked almost unrecognizable but he knew in his heart that it was her. He released a painful sob at the sight of her. He faintly acknowledged Wally patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

Suddenly it was as if the events that tore them apart didn't matter. He came closer and held her hand. He idly noticed how it was untouched by the flames that seemed to consume the rest of her body.

"Hey Shay…they're going to fix you and you're going to be as good as new…you're home now", he told her. He settled in a chair after pushing it to her good side so he could still hold her hand. "I'm not leaving your side", he promised.

* * *

"What happened to her", asked Diana when Jo'nn came back into the room. She was holding the baby in her arms rocking it to make sure she stayed asleep. The force field was gladly no longer needed.

"How can those people do that to her…will she be able to fly again", asked Superman. They had all waited six hours for Jo'nn to get out of surgery. Within those six hours the baby mostly slept and was tested for health problems for the first two. The baby was deemed perfect health considering even though it was slightly under weight and lacking some vitamin D. Diana had ran and got some essentials like diapers and formula while the baby was being treated. The little girl was feed and was now cooing in Diana's arms.

"They were handling a prisoner of treason Clark", J'onn stated. "As for her wings…it's too soon to tell".

"They", replied Diana wondering who the responsible party was.

"Her people captured her. Based off her first break that never properly healed she has been in their care the entire time she was away", the Martian informed them.

"Some care", replied Batman.

"Well we have to tell John …he has the right to know", Clark stated. "We can't keep this from him. We shouldn't have hid that it was Shayera who was the unidentified object".

"We did the right thing….we didn't know if she was dead and we needed to work fast…John didn't need to see that", was Diana's reply.

"That's all in the past now", replied Batman finally putting in a word. "We need to do what's in the best interest of the baby because I for one am not watching a newborn".

Wally entered the room looking pissed. "I just think I should inform you that I know Shay is here and I told John…he's probably at the med bay now", he spat clearly upset at their decision to shelter the Green Lantern from this information.

He then spotted something in Diana's arms. "Is that a baby", he squeaked. "When did you pop out one…its Shay's isn't it", he asked emotionally spent. "Tell me we're going to find whoever did this and make them pay", he pleaded.

"Wally…her people did this to her…she committed treason and if it wasn't for this little one I think she would have stayed until she died there", Diana explained. "There is nothing we can do about their bylaws".

Her voice lead Wally to stare at her and his eyes widened when he saw the baby. "Who baby", he asked with dread half hoping it wasn't what he thought. Just then a wing came out of the blanket. If that wasn't telling enough, he didn't know what was. "So which one of you telling GL that Shayera's a mom because I'm done giving my best friend more horrible news today", Wally stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, J'onn found John Stewart staring at Shayera willing her to wake up. "John", the Martian called out.

John looked up at the new comer angrily. "How dare you not tell me", he hissed. "You had me go home while she's up here all alone", he growled trying to contain his anger.

"It was the right call…you wouldn't have been able to keep up the professional décor", he replied only to upset John even more.

"Profess…professional décor", John hissed. "You want to talk about professional décor….I don't give a shit about it…get out", John hissed quietly.

"But there is something I have to tell you. I found the source of your over power usage. The reason you have been so tired lately", the Martian went on.

This captured John's attention. "I'm listening", John stated warily.

The Martian turned to leave. "Follow me", he gestured walking through the door. "Shayera would want you to see this", he added when he read the man's mind and his intent not to leave. "She will be fine John".

* * *

The two walked in silence on their way to the control room. As they got closer they heard crying. It was a mixture of a bird's chirp and the sound perplexed the ex-marine. "Is that a baby or a bird", he asked when the door opened and the sound got louder. There stood Superman holding a tiny infant trying to comfort her down and failing miserably.

Superman smiled at the new comers and quickly went to them. The speed quieted the screaming baby in his arms. "More like your baby to put it bluntly Lantern…congratulations it's a girl", he teased.

John froze. Looking at the tiny infant. "My baby", he asked looking at the green eyes staring back at him. Eyes that he would know anywhere. She yawned and a greyish feather stuck out of the white blanket. She was squirming to get comfortable and tucked her wings around herself. "This is impossible", he gasped taking in the infant. It was obvious who the mother was. But this child…it was too much.

The Batman smirked. "I'm sure you know the birds and the bees' story by now Lantern". Batman's comment brought him back to the real world.

"Do you know her name", he asked. His team frowned realizing that they didn't.

"Serenity", replied the Martian in John's mind. "I read Shayera's thoughts before she lost consciousness. I figured you would appreciate being the first to know.

"Would you like to hold her", Superman asked positioning the baby softly into the other's man's arms without waiting for a reply. John was still in shock. "When we found Shayera, she was cradled in her arms. Without a scratch on her. Later, when we tried to get her a green force field came up blocking us from touching her. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out the math, even though it might take one to figure out how she's able to use your ring at all", replied the man of steel. "It seems like you've been protecting her from the very beginning".

John finally stopped staring at the small baby in his arms. "Hello Serenity", he cooed. "She's so tiny", he whispered afraid to break her. He kissed her brownish red hair and inhaled her scent. He was only barely listening to their story. "Without a scratch you say", he asked for clarification. "So she's fine", he asked looking up for more clarification.

Diana smiled at him. "She's perfect…why don't you two go home. We'll look after Shayera and call if anything changes…keep your communicator on."

John was about to argue when Flash came up to him. "Come on…we have a lot of shopping to do", he said eagerly. Everybody looked at him but he just shrugged. "The ladies are going to love this….I'm going to be an even better chick magnet. Uncle Wally", he exclaimed doing a fist pump.

Batman shook his head. "Sorry to interrupt your pipe dream but I already got you the basics. I had my people start to set up things in your apartment", he smirked.

John frowned. "You didn't have to do that", he stated. "Thanks but I can't accept that Bruce".

"I didn't do it for you…go home John".

John entered his apartment in a daze. He saw the basinet in the living room and decided to put her in it. It was white with a bunch of birds flying above it. "Hey princess, Mom's going to be okay but until then…it's going to be just me and you", he cooed.

* * *

He was awoken by a loud hawk's cry and he sat up disoriented and on alert. The past couples of hours felt like a dream when he heard it again, this time accompanied by his cell. He hurried up and ran to the bassinet to his right. "Hey princess…what's wrong", he asked picking up his daughter. A daughter he still couldn't believe he actually had. She continued to cry and her greyish black wings flapped madly. The sound of the phone eventually died while John carried the crying infant to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. He hummed softly to her and rocked her calming her down a little until the bottle was ready. He tested it out just like the numerous books he had Wally go get him told him to do before feeding her. Sere took the bottle greedily and John sighed in relief going back to his bedroom to see who called. It was two in the morning it didn't take a rocket science to figure out who it was.

John had no idea how to tell his girlfriend but he knew he was going to have to say something before it became League common knowledge. She deserved that much and what if Shayera never woke up? He would want his daughter to have a strong female role model in her life. But what if Shayera woke up? Would they be a happy family; could he love her after her numerous betrayals? Did he even want to? John shook his head to get rid of the doubts and insecurities because earlier today when he saw her laying on that hospital bed he knew that it would only ever be her. Kissing his daughter sweet dreams laying her down in her basinet he knew that it could only ever be her but he couldn't just simply dump Mari all because Shayera was back. The woman practically glued him back together and gave him something else to focus on then betrayal and despair. She fussed slightly. He gently rocked his child back to sleep. "Your mother is going to make it through. I know she will because I know she likes a challenge", he told her willing himself to believe his words of reassurance. "I don't know many lullabies but I'm going to make you a promise. One that will never be broken because you have so many people to protect you but you have one more thing and that's my light. In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware of my power. The Green Lantern's light", he smiled as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Serenity was her mother's daughter alright, waking up at the first rays of light, even though she only just went to sleep an hour before. She woke him up a good three times before this lovely wake up call. Since he was a Marine he was used to it…it did not mean he liked it. However, since it was his daughter he couldn't help but be giddy as he feed her. The Green Lantern was officially off and on daddy duty today.

He wanted to memorize every moment with his winged princess. John took pictures often and for everything that Sere did. J'onn had said that she was only about a month old but that was still one month that he missed. Therefore, while Shayera was out of commission he was going to capture every moment. It wasn't long before the doorbell rung, he was just changing her diaper. He was waiting on Wally to watch Sere so he could go check on Shayera's progress, like he had done for the past week.

Since the invasion was still a heavy and controversial topic, he didn't want too many people knowing about his daughter. It was too risky, too dangerous, plus he didn't know if transportation to the tower could harm her at her young age, especially so many times in a day. The night he brought her home he used his ring instead of the transporter. Now he was trusting his friend to watch over her. He juggled Sere in one hand settling her down first. "Who is it", he asked turning to make sure Sere wouldn't fly away or something, which was ridiculous because her wings reminded him of a hatchling, nowhere near ready to fly from the nest.

Out of all the people that he was expecting to show up at his door somehow Vixen did not pop up on the list. "Hey Boo", she smiled.

* * *

 **Thoughts? John is a little conflicted...he has a horrible habit of trying to do what's right and fair please be easy on him. He's hurting. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The smile instantly wiped off his face. "Mari", he greeted stepping out to embrace her. "What are you doing here", he asked closing the door slightly so she couldn't see into the apartment.

"Well I heard that you were off duty and I thought since I was in town", she trailed off seductively.

John laughed. "You were in Detroit", he teased.

She shrugged and was about to respond when she heard a baby cry from inside the apartment. "Was that a baby", she asked.

John smiled thinking about his angel. "Yeah…it is", he told her. She looked like she wanted more information but he wasn't really about to give it. "Look it's classified", he told her. "It's part of the reason the tower was evacuated the other day".

Mari was pissed. "Classified", she repeated. "How is a baby classified", she asked.

"Flash reporting for duty", stated Wally zooming in from nowhere. "Oh hi Mari….I'm just going to let myself in", he stated before zooming past the awkwardness and straight for his winged niece.

"Its league business until the rest of the Founding Fathers deem it's not but when we choose to share what's going on…you will be the first to know".

"Why can't you just tell me now…is it yours", she asked quietly. His silence told her more than words ever could.

"It's classified", he stated at last. "Look now is not a good time…we'll talk later", he promised. Right now he want to see Shayera and he honestly still didn't know how to tell her. Watching her leave in fumes he realized that he should have just told her. So why couldn't he? Maybe he just wasn't ready to share his new found joy just yet.

* * *

John sat staring at the love of his life. She barely looked like herself, she was so peaceful and serene. It was a complete opposite to the fiery woman that he knew she was. He couldn't believe it has only been a week since she crashed back into his life. A week since he found out that he had a daughter and he was now a father. Now he couldn't imagine life without her, especially now with Shay fighting for her life.

John only took missions that needed his care now and took a leave from Oa. He couldn't afford to be off world right now. Not with Shay in the state she was in and not with Sere being solely dependent on him. He was only able to come twice a day and he could never stay as long as he wanted because he didn't want to leave Sere. He grabbed her hand in his and kissed it. "You have to wake up", he pleaded. He was meet with silence. He rubbed her hand reassuringly. "Okay then…I'll tell all about me and Serene's time together then", he stated and proceeded to tell her about his day.

This was how a lot of visits went. He was more worried as time grew because he never known her to recover for this long. That's when J'onn told him that they put her into a induced coma so her body could heal more and it was just a matter of time before her alien blood over powered the modern medicine.

That took a full two weeks. John had just finished relaying his day when he heard her voice.

"John", Shayera croaked out so low John thought he was hearing things.

He looked up to her face and saw two green eyes looking back. He squeezed her hand with the biggest smile. "Hey beautiful", he greeted back moving some hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She groaned and went to get up panicking. "John…Serenity…where is she….", she asked tiredly. Then she woke up a little more. "She's ours….I swear she's your daughter", she stated looking into his brown eyes.

John kissed her hand. "I know and she's beautiful…and Batman is currently spoiling her rotten", he stated grinning like a mad man. "How are you feeling", he asked.

"I wanna see her", she cried.

"You need to rest", he replied. "She needs you to rest", he stressed.

"No John. You don't know what she needs…she needs her mother", she yelled and instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt on his face. She went to apologize but he waved her off.

"Batman…this is GL. Do you copy", he asked still glaring at Shayera.

"I was so afraid when I laid the egg. I wouldn't have went with them if I knew. I just got back from being whipped and having my wings broken when I felt it. When it came I promised that I would find a way back to you. I knew that you'll help keep the egg safe…only she hatched before I could escape".

John eyes widened when she was talking about how their little one came to be. He was not going to look at an egg the same again but he tried to soften his face and not comment on the new information just yet. "I know…and I get it…I only just met her and she's my entire world already", he replied to her although he was still wrapping his head around the fact that his daughter was hatched instead of being delivered. He turned his attention to his communicator. "Batman I need you to bring the cargo back into the med wing", he stated smiling at Shayera who looked relieved. "You're both safe here…you're amongst family", he told Shay once he heard Batman's reply.

"I betrayed everyone John…I have no family here", she replied sadly. "I betrayed you".

John came back to her bed after trying to hide the wince at her reminder. "That's not true…you have me and we have Serenity and the Justice League's Founding Fathers", he told her. She looked doubtful so he amended his last statement. "Ok…at the very least Wally, but I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you or Sere", he vowed.

She summed up that her daughter had a nickname; a weird human custom but she was too tired to fight about how silly it was.

Green eyes smiled at him. She was exhausted but she could still read John like an open book. His eyes were pained yet relieved. She saw that he wanted to let her in but he still didn't trust her. He was trying to through and her heart warmed at the thought. "Is it wrong of me to say I missed you John Stewart", she sighed tiredly.

Batman came in at the moment when John kissed Shayera's palm. "Well if it isn't Shayera Hol alive and well …breathing", he smirked. "Someone missed you and Alfred sends his wishes", he stated walking closer and handing her Serenity. "I'll leave you three", Bruce stated narrowing his eyes at John letting him know he heard a lot more then he thought the man heard.

Shayera narrowed her hawk eyes at the slight altercation between them. "What was that about", she asked after Bruce left. Serenity cooed providing the perfect distraction and the woman instantly only had eyes and ears for her daughter.

"You hungry", John asked after watching the mother-daughter bonding they had going on and being completely ignored for a couple of minutes. She looked up and smiled at him for a second before turning her full attention to her daughter. Said daughter cooed again and lifted a wing to touch her mother's nose. John smiled at them engraving the image to memory. "I'll be right back", he assured them but he might as well have been talking to a brick wall. He shook his head at his girls and left them to reconnect.

"This isn't over Lantern", she yelled after him causing the man in green to laugh letting him know that she still wanted to know what Batman was referring to.

She once again looked at her daughter. "So how was your time with your dad", she asked in her native tongue. Her little one giggled. Shayera knew that she had a lot to amend for. She had to gain people's trust back but as she played with her daughter she felt like she was truly forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He stood in line waiting on the fresh worms that he knew Shayera loved. His plate was already covered with all her other favorites that he positively found disgusting. However, he knew she had an appetite and he knew she preferred this over a simple hamburger and fries. He thought back to her laying in the hospital bed. It must have been a while since she ate what she wanted, so he didn't feel bad for getting all of her favorites.

"Never figured you go for that stuff", Mari stated from behind him. He turned to look at her and she made a face of disgust.

"I normally don't", he stated smiling at the time Shay forced him to try it. "Does nothing for my figure", he teased.

Mari smiled. "Want to sit solider", she asked sweetly.

John politely declined and headed back to the med bay. He inserted his security codes and almost panicked when Shayera wasn't in the bed. He calmed down slightly when he heard cooing in the next room.

His heart stopped when he saw her. There was Shayera, naked as the day she was born but it wasn't the flawless skin he remembered. Her back was marked with bruising and welt lines. He could see burn marks on varies parts of her skin. John sat the food down on the tray and walked closer. She was standing in the mirror looking at herself with what he didn't know.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered trying to ease her out of her insecurities. Anything was better than how she was two weeks ago on the verge of death. He remembered vowing to do anything just to see her eyes again.

She gave a humorless laugh. "Then you must be blind Lantern", she sighed. "My wings….J'onn just left and he told me the probability of them being anything more than decoration is slim", she confessed. "I'm afraid of what I'll see when I take them out of the bandages."

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her careful of the wings that were still healing. He waited until she was no longer looking at their baby in her arms and sought out her eyes. "I know you Shay…it will take time but you will fly. It will be hard but I'll be there every step of the way. I won't let you fall".

She said nothing. She was never really one for emotional conversations. It showed too much weakness. She swayed a little and John guided her back to the bed. Regardless of the injuries a naked Hawk-girl was doing a number on his lower region.

"Thanks for the food", she stated grinning at the plate. She put back on the hideous hospital gown and laid back down on the bed. "You remembered". She shifted Serenity to her side and dug in. After a while she bent down to transfer some of the food to the baby. John watched perplexed. He seen mother birds do this and it was a little weird making that comparison.

After a few times she caught John's face. "What", she asked defensively.

John knew when to back off. He shook his head dismissively. "I just still can't believe this is real. I mean look at her…she's ours", he stated.

She softened and tried to fight a yarn. "Yeah….ours".

John gave her a funny look and he could not help the words that followed. He was genuinely curious. "So…you actually hatched her. Like a real egg or metaphorically speaking", he pondered.

She laughed and grabbed his hand. She gently guided them to caress their little ones wings. "They're as fragile as they look…they wouldn't survive the human way or if they did, I wouldn't it. They do move", she joked laughing at his cringe look when Sere stretched out her wings happily. They were getting stronger and with the proper nourishment she would be flying in no time but she figured that John didn't need to worry just yet.

* * *

A few days later John sat in a founding father's meeting with the rest of the original members. They were building an action plan on how to reunite Shayera into the league and keep baby hawk away from prying eyes. To John that baby was strictly classified but he knew he couldn't hide her forever. It was decided that they tell the League members tomorrow morning and then have a press conference that afternoon, seeing as how they couldn't keep the med bay on lock and key forever.

Plus it was only a matter of time before Shayera would no longer what to be confined to that small room. Which was why he stood waiting to be let in to Mari's dressing room.

"Hey boo", she grinned kissing him on the lips. "What a nice surprise", she purred after she pulled away. She was wearing a silky black robe that was loosely tied but what John found the most discerning were the white wings that was adorned on her back. She noticed his wandering eye and grinned. "Don't you like them", she asked cheekily.

"Not on you", he told her honestly. " I came to tell you that tomorrow morning there will be a mass assembly at the hall calling all league members at 8am and then the founding fathers are holding a press conference at one".

She smiled ignoring the insult to her fake wings. "My own little personal invite", she teased taking the wing comment with a grain of salt. She liked working Victoria's Secret's shoots it had its perks.

John grew more serious. "No…I'm here because you should hear it from me that Hawk Girl is back. She's why the Watchtower was closed."

Mari sat down deflated. "You're ex", she clarified.

He nodded.

"How long has she been here", Mari asked thinking back to his distant and weird behavior a few weeks back.

"Two weeks but she just woke up. I'm going to tell you something that isn't league common knowledge yet", he stated. "Hopefully it won't be for a while. "Shayera came back with a baby girl. Her name is Serenity and she's the baby you heard the other day and yes I'm the father". The silence killed him. Mari just stirred at him. "Say something", he prompted.

"Did you know she was pregnant when she left?"

"Of course not", he confessed.

She sighed. "She could not be yours John…she's been gone all this time and now she shows up with a baby and claims it's yours", she asked heatedly.

"It's not like that", he growled taking her comment like a slap in the face. "She isn't like that", he said more softly.

"How do you know what she's like, didn't she lie to you before", she asked. "About a husband".

He was on the verge of snapping. He thought she would understand and be supportive at least but now he wanted to hit something. "I have to go…I'll see you at the press conference tomorrow", he stated letting himself out leaving a wrecked Mari behind.

* * *

John found himself in Shayera's room. He expected her to be resting but she was rocking their little one to sleep. She looked up at the intruder and her features soften when she recognized him. "Hi", she said softly.

"Hi, shouldn't you be sleep", he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not tired", she lied fighting a yawn. She didn't want to go back to the cell they kept her in. She didn't want to endure the torture or the paranoid fear that they would discover her egg. Those images awaited her dreams and she was in no rush to meet them.

John smiled knowingly. "If you ever need to talk", he stated trailing off. He didn't need to continue. She knew how he was a prisoner of war and how combat still affected him from time to time. "Motherhood suits you", he smiled. "I just came to kiss Serenity good night. It's weird with her not being in the apartment. I've grown used to our little routine".

She smirked softly as John got the baby from her.

Sere was sound asleep so he put her in the bassinet and was about to go when Shayera stopped him.

"John…I know I have no right to ask… but can you stay", she asked reaching out to him. He wordless put their daughter in her bassinet and then he proceeded to take off his shoes before climbing into the bed. "This was always real John". They were staring at each other pretty intense. "I'm sorry that I made you doubt that", she stated looking up at him. "We were real", she stated.

"Shay there's something I have to tell you", he sighed.

"Sleep", she pleaded. "We both need it", she sighed cuddling up to him with a forlorn of what to come. "When's the last time you truly slept", she asked inhaling his scent.

John recalled the morning of the invasion _. Her laughter in his arms after waking him up at the crack of dawn. "John I have to tell you something", she stated getting serious. He recalled having none of that and kissed her deeply. "Later", he remembered saying. Only later never came._

She knew John Stewart like she knew the back of her left hand. He was keeping something from her and from what she could gather it wasn't good. She closed her eyes and within seconds they were both fast asleep.

* * *

 **Penny for your thoughts? I am eventually going to have some flashbacks of her time being a prisoner. They're coming soon.**

 **I've read plenty of GL/Shayera stories of them having a baby but I thought it would be cool to dive into the fact that she's not human and therefore her species laid eggs. It helps with protecting the wings and the fact that they fight so the woman can't be indisposed for 6-9 months.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Shayera woke up the following morning and stretched only to collide with a hard wall. She felt a hand grabbing her breast inside of her gown and the other hand was holding her possessively around her waist. She panicked for about a full minute until she realized she was safe and it was John. She moved to get up to get Sere but he pulled her closer to him and she couldn't hold back the moan as he held her back towards him.

Serenity chose that moment to cry loudly, affectively waking her father, who jumped nearly ten feet when he realized where his hands had been. Shay laughed at his discomfort and shrugged when he started to apologize profoundly. "There are worst ways to wake up", she assured him with a small shiver. "Trust me", she stated before picking up her baby.

That statement had him tense but there was nothing he could do about it. "Are you ready for the conference meeting", he asked instead.

She sighed and looked up from matching green orbs. "I'm not ready…I don't want to leave. I know the moment I do I will have to leave her and become what exactly? Hawk-girl was always a ruse…I'm not Lt. Shayera Hol of the Thandgarian Empire anymore. I don't know who I am John and Earth still view me a traitor. I just want to stay here a little while longer", she sighed. "Serenity is the only person that looks to me and don't fear me or see me as a traitor".

"The Shayera I knew wasn't a coward", he defended trying to ruse her up.

"She also wasn't a mother and my wings…I look like something the cat dragged in", she sighed.

John smiled. "You look beautiful…your wings will heal…they just seem to be the only thing on your body that doesn't heal at an inhuman rate."

"No…they're the second", she stated quietly before turning away from him to stare at the Earth. A lone tear fell. As the door closed she whispered, "the first being my heart".

* * *

She didn't show for either press conference. John was her number one supporter and took the bulk of the questioning. Superman told her story to the fellow League members that she was captured and tortured for defending the Earth but as expected there were still a lot of people that hated her. They felt like she shouldn't be living in the watch tower and that they wouldn't fight with a filthy hawk.

Superman cleared his throat to talk again but Wally taped his shoulder so he can speak to the other members.

"I get that you're angry. I get why you don't want her here. Her betrayal was shocking to you because she was your hero and she let the people of Earth down. Let you down, but for years I fought beside her. We've seen each other at our worst, she's my…well she was my sister and then one day I found out she was a stranger that I invited into my own home."

" A stranger that shared my weakness and my strengths. Once she found out the real plan was to destroy and not aid I found out that she was a stranger that learned my compassion and my love. She was a stranger that learned sometimes doing the right thing wasn't always easy but it should always be done", the Flash stated looking at the Green Arrow. "That day Shayera Hol became a traitor to her own people and choose each and every single one of us. That's the story people won't tell. That's the sister I know and that's a hero I want to inspire to be", he stated somberly. "We all makes mistakes and we all deserve a chance to amend them".

* * *

John found her feeding Sere when he returned her room. Though Wally gave one hell of a speech he wanted Shayera and their daughter as far as these people as possible. He knew that taking her to Earth had its own problems but at least they were human without special abilities. "I get that you're not ready…that you don't want to leave her but now that the med bay will open up tomorrow, I'll just fill more comfortable if you guys came to stay with me…or we can rent a place somewhere isolated and if you're really uncomfortable Dr. Fate has offered his home to you but I really don't want to be away from our daughter."

She looked up with steel in her green eyes. "I thought you said we were safe here", she sighed holding their little one protectively. He didn't even offer a hello. John was tensed and ready to fight. "I did…they're just some people here who", he trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Hate me", she finished for him. "I understand that. They're entitled to their beliefs", she stated calmly. She looked at John intensely. "What are you not telling me", she asked.

John scratched the back of his head. "Aren't you tired of being confined…plus I'm really tired of leaving Sere for the night. She has a room in my home and there is a day bed big enough for you to sleep in there with her."

Shayera cringed reading between the lines. Last night was not going to be repeating anytime soon. She smirked trying to recover her breaking heart. "You and a cabin", she asked teasingly.

John smiled. "Well I am a Marine you know woman".

"Okay", she stated.

John was about to argue with her when he realized that she agreed. "Okay", he repeated with a laugh.

* * *

The Marine sighed heavily at dinner. He was sitting across from a very displease Mari. "I can't believe you're asking her to move in", she hissed.

John sighed. "She no longer have a home here…I'm just trying to be there for my daughter and after she's more stable we will revisit the issue", he stated with a degree of certainty. " She has to learn to reuse her wings".

"And you're the best one for the job because you have wings", she deadpanned.

"No", John started trying to rail in his temper. "I'm the best one for the job because I can handle her temper and I believe in her". With that he went back to eating his steak.

Meanwhile Mari stopped playing with hers and put her fork down. "I want to meet her…I want to meet both of them", she insisted. She was meet with silence and gulped. "She doesn't know about me…about us… do she", she asked.

John grimaced. "Not exactly…she knows that I no longer have feelings for her anymore…the right time to bring up that I've moved on never came up".

Mari swallowed and stood up. "Well it's nice to know I'm not the only one being lied to…have a nice night playing house", she snapped gathering her belongings and walking out the restaurant.

* * *

The family of three entered John's apartment and Shayera froze. The last time she was here was the morning of the invasion. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he closed the door. "Make yourself at home…nothing changed", he stated. He smiled as their baby started to cry. "Well a few things has…let me show you the nursey. She's probably sleepy. I'm trying to get her on a schedule. "

Shayera smirked as she rocked Sere. "She's a baby…not a recruit…those are toddlers".

John laughed. "I'll keep that in mind", he advised walking to his former study. "This is where our little Angel is sleeping", he stated letting her come in. John over did it with the pink. It was all girly and weak looking. "It's different", she stated and watched as his shoulders deflated as she put Sere in her cream colored crib. She took in the baby pink walls and she idly touched a giant bear.

"You hate it", he summed up.

She shook her head. "Adjusting", she corrected. "This is all so different from what I'm accostumed to. I told you my people don't exactly do warm and fuzzy but you do and I-", she trailed off.

"You're adjusting", he supplied. She nodded sitting on the day bed. "We both are Shayera…I'm so new to this. I mean we have a baby…us", he sighed. "I'm still wrapping my head around that. I just want her to have the best even if I haven't figured it all out just yet".

"You're a good man John", she stated.

John smiled sadly thinking how another woman in his life would beg to differ. He sighed. "So I'm guessing your people didn't do cribs", he gestured.

"no…we didn't. Leading up I…would have built a nest…don't start Stewart".

John smirked. "Will you sleep better if we built a nest", he asked.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "John we don't have to", she stressed knowing that her neat freak of a baby daddy was not entertaining the idea of building a nest.

Two hours later the two sat in the middle of a swimming pool stuffed with a bed and pillows. "I still think my idea of twigs was better", she huffed sipping a soda. "Neat freak", she hissed.

Sere started crying. "Someone is feeling left out. I'll go get her", he teased kissing her on the cheek before hopping out. Shayera froze but he was gone before she can question it. He came back with the baby in question and looked ten years younger. "She wants food", he exclaimed handing her to her mother. And when he was away

Shayera laughed and reached for Sere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The next two weeks were filled with both intimate moments with the three of them and awkward moments filled with sexual tension. It was driving Shayera crazy. All she wanted to do was fly and until J'onn gave the okay she was stuck here indoors. John watched her like a hawk and when he was away Wally didn't leave her side.

"You do know that I can take care of myself", she stated one afternoon when Wally was trying to find stuff to do while Sere was napping. They already exhausted about every board game and Shayera didn't want to watch another movie.

Wally smiled. "I know that…I just missed you and I want to make up for lost time", he stated lamely.

"John threated you", she replied sitting down flipping through channels before she settled on the news.

"We are all worried that you might overdo it. Your wings", he started to say when the anchorman started to talk about rather Hawkgirl was ever going to make a public appearance and what that might mean for John Stewart. Then they showed a picture of him and vixen kissing and the remote fell from her hands. Wally hurriedly grabbed the remote to turn the channel but she couldn't get the image out of her head.

"So Vixen", she asked downplaying her hurt.

"You shouldn't have found out like that", he stated slowly. He could see her fuming.

She suddenly stood. "You're right…John should have told me he was seeing someone", she replied flatly.

"Shayera…wait where are you going", he asked.

"I'm going to take a nap…just do me a favor Wally. Don't tell him that I know. I still want to see if he does the right thing", she sighed.

Wally nodded and watched Shayera go to the guest room. "Right because the right thing is always so clear", he whispered getting comfier on the couch.

* * *

Shayera paced the guest room. She knew John was keeping something from her. If she was being completely honest the fact that it was a relationship wasn't all that surprising. They have been getting closer but he still wouldn't go farther. Her John was a boy scout. Always doing the right thing. She thought they weren't progressing because he didn't trust her but now that she knew; it all made sense.

Could she really just act like Vixen didn't exist until John told her? That could take months, especially because he thought of her as breakable. She sighed feeling the walls closing in on her. She needed fresh air. Wings be damned, she cursed carefully picking up her baby. She held back a sob as she realized that she couldn't stay and what that would do to her little one. Sere eyes opened and she smiled at her mommy. "Hey baby", Shayera shushed before Sere let out a hawk's cry. "I've got you". She gently rocked the baby and went to John's room noticing a sleeping Wally as she passed. She opened his balcony doors and flew away to think.

* * *

John came home hours later dressed in casual clothing. It was rare but he actually used the front door. He shook his head slightly when he saw Wally knocked out on the couch and went in search of his winged ladies.

He came up empty in the guest room so he proceeded to go to his room. Shayera still had trouble sleeping and she like sleeping in his room because it smelt comforting. He frowned when she wasn't there. "Shay", he called loudly after checking the bathroom. His panic was starting to rise. He marched over to Wally and shook him awake. "Where is Shayera", he hissed.

Wally shook him off. "Man, she's napping. Baby's napping…it's great", he stated. "We're all napping", he assured the Lantern.

John frowned. "You're supposed to watch her…they're not here", he hissed.

Wally was up in a flash cursing. "Don't you have a Sere GPS or something man", he asked thinking that he was stupid for letting her walk away after finding out about John's girlfriend. "Hey random question…how is Vixen taking this living situation", he asked.

John eyes narrowed. "What does Vixen have to do with any of this", he asked.

Flash backed off. "Curiosity…but I'm gonna go run around town…keep your comm on the founder's channel", he stated and then he was gone.

John closed his eyes and called upon his power. When he opened his eyes they were no longer brown and he was in his Green Lantern suit.

* * *

He found her in no time on top of the Renaissance Center looking out at the sun setting on the river. "Wally sent you", she asked nursing Sere. She didn't turn around and her long red hair was flying beautifully around her.

He observed her wings and as he got closer saw that she had aggravated the left one. When he was close enough to touch he reached out and she flinched away from him. He tried to masked his hurt. "I remembered you telling me how you liked it up here when we saw the fireworks that one year. Plus, I knew you couldn't exactly go far so this was a strong contender", he teased.

She laughed. "Well joke all you want but in a weak or so. I'll be all healed", she sighed turning to face him. "I have to start thinking about what comes after…what's next. I mean I can go back to Midway or face the music and go back to the satellite", she explained.

"Or stay where you are now. I thought we had a good system going.", he stressed.

"John", she stated tiredly. "I will not burden you any longer. It's time I leave", she stated sadly.

"What about Sere", he asked pleadingly.

"I would never keep her from you John", she stated offended at the thought. "But I can't act like everything is fine…we're different people now. I caused this by lying to you and then leaving even after you asked me not to so we can work on us. I was in too much guilt. I've caused too much pain…too much of your pain." Shayera and John was now breaths apart with their child cocooned between them. She glanced at his lips before looking back up to strengthen her resolve. "If she makes you happy, I won't destroy that", she stated. "Good bye John", she whispered kissing his cheek but he was still in shock that she knew about Mari. That was the only reason she was able to fly away from him.

 **I know it was short but please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Shayera stretched her wings happily. It felt good to flex them again. Her wings no longer bothered her and Sere little wings were going quite nicely. She cut her hair back to its shoulder length and was staying at the Wayne Manor.

Bruce "found" her and Sere in the woods in Belle Isle. If she had to bet, she would say Wally was keeping an eye on them. She would have never admitted but she was grateful. Her wings hurt too much to protest his help. If she was by herself then maybe she would have but looking at Sere snuggled against her chest she took it.

She expected to go straight to the watchtower when they entered his jet. She was more than happy to see the manor instead. She wasn't ready for humanity and she wasn't ready for the heroes of the race either. Bruce was always one to respect privacy and the manor was relatively big so it was easy to avoid him if needed.

The day after she landed Alfred gave her the phone saying she had a call. It was from John stating that he was needed to go to Oar but he would be back as soon as he can. She didn't know whether to be relieved or to cry. She doesn't remember much of the conversation. She was still emotionally raw from the night before. That was almost a three weeks ago.

Looking back at it now the time apart was what she needed to heal her heart from John Stewart. She went to the foyer and paused admiring Bruce spin Serenity around all animated. She smiled at the sight. "Should I be worried", she asked knowing that he knew of her presence.

"Depends", he smiled flashing her his playboy grin. "I'll fight you for her", he teased. He's been trying to train with her since last week.

"My days of picking up a weapon are over. I just want a peaceful life for me and my daughter", she stated coming to take Sere from Bruce. "Good morning my sunshine", she greeted placing a sweet kiss on Serenity's forehead.

Sere cooed at her mother reaching for her long red locks. Bruce smiled at them. "Who knew Shayera was just a softie", he teased.

Shayera smirked as she sat in a rocking chair to breastfeed the infant uncaring of disrobing in front of him. Bruce immediately turned around and blushed trying to envision anything else. "Who knew a playboy was embarrassed over seeing some breast", she teased right back.

"He's back you know", he coolly informed her.

She paused rocking the baby. "Did you tell him where I was", she asked. "I'm not keeping her from him...I just need space".

Bruce smirked. "He knew where you were this whole time...he knows you needed space but he's back from off-world and would like to see the two of you".

She sighed doubtfully. "Later...but first breakfast", she grinned up at Bruce and he chuckled. The two often spent the day playing chest and examining her wings when the little one was asleep. John was normally never discussed. Bruce didn't want to be in the middle of two allies, friends if you will, domestic squabbles.

* * *

John sat in the audience of a fashion show watching as Vixen modeled. He wanted to see his other girls first but knew he had to see Mari first since he was currently in a relationship with her. It killed him not to storm into Wayne Manor and demand to see his baby. He was getting used to seeing her every day and now he was afraid that she would forget his voice. He adjusted himself in his seat uncomfortable at the thought.

Not even an hour of Batman confirming her whereabouts that fateful night he was called for an off-world assignment. It gave him clarity. Sure, it was going to take a long time to rebuild their relationship but for the past six months and every night since her return he thought of no one else and now they had a child together. He needed to give her a second chance for Sere.

After the show he was going to take Mari out to dinner to end things and talk about moving forward or rather ending if you will but his com-link went off at the start of intermission.

Mari saw him coming and smiled. "Didn't think you'd be here", she greeted. "The show's not over boo", she teased kissing him softly. She frowned when he was unresponsive. "Is something wrong", she asked.

He sighed. "The show is over for us...we have work to do".

As soon as they got there they had to dodge a police car in midair. John used his ring to make sure the cops landed safely.

Vixen used her powers to tune in with the prowess of the cheetah to get their quicker. John flew above her. "Dr. Fate called it, it looks like Solomon Grundy is back", Lantern informed her.

She looked up confused. "the zombie guy…a heavy hitter. I read about him in the files", she stated.

GL agreed. "Yeah, he's tough but we can handle it. Funny thing is that he's supposed to be dead."

"Aren't all zombies by definition dead", Vixen quipped.

Luckily, he was saved by the zombie in question throwing a bus full of people. While he had the bus, Vixen took on Grundy but he threw her like a rag doll. Her suit was ruined and she had a dislocated shoulder. The shoulder she fixed by calling upon the snake but now she was pissed.

She came back to see the Green Lantern had his will wrapped around the zombie entrapping him. The Green Lantern was struggling to keep him in place but Grundy was too strong knocking him back hundreds of miles.

"John", Vixen cried going after him so he wouldn't crash on cement. She caught him just in time but he was in bad shape. Just then Gundry found them and she gulped preparing to go into battle until he was pushed out of their way by none other than Superman. The blow was so powerful that it sent Grundy through buildings.

However, not even Superman could contain him for long. Soon all three heroes were looking worse for wear.

* * *

Shayera smiled as she lifted Serenity from her bath. She was singing a soft hum in Thangarian, trying to make a point of her child learning the language as she dried her off and put on her pajamas in the room she had been using. Even though she would never be welcomed there again she wanted her child to know her native tongue.

She had just finished when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of something metal and her warrior instincts took over. She quickly turned to meet her assassins blocking the baby from view. "Come out and face me like a man", she sneered.

"We don't want to fight Shayera", replied Dr. Fate. He was accompanied by his wife, the android and Aqua-man. "We need your help actually", he replied.

She eyed them warily. "As long as it does not involve a fight", she stated carefully. Sere chirped and Shayera winced inwardly. The infant kept making sounds and the trio before stood perplexed.

"Is that a baby", Amazo asked.

Shayera turned and lifted the winged infant up. Sere cuddled up to her mother. She was most likely hungry again. "This is my daughter Serenity...John calls her Sere".

"Cross-species...this is amazing", Amazo stated calculating and trying to gather facts about the baby.

Dr. Fate held up his hand. "I am glad you and the baby are doing better...if you ever want to talk my door is always open but now our friends need you", he stated opening a portal and pulling out her weapon.

She stepped back from them. "That isn't who I am anymore...Hawkgirl is dead".

"Then be yourself...but John needs you...Grundy needs you.

* * *

Shayera flew as if her life depended it on it. She shook off any unease as her, Aquaman and Amazo were teleported on sight. She say the battle up ahead but before she got there a car went over the edge of the bridge and she changed course. She swooped in and pulled the mother and daughter to safety before stepping into the fray. Just in time to see the man of steel crushed between two cards.

With wide eyes she composed herself. This was a chaos...she needed to be serene. "Grundy", she called out trying to get his attention over the chaos. He turned to her and for a moment she was relieved. This was her friend. Her battle ax that she had wasn't going to be needed. "Remember me...bird noise", she smiled kindly. From the corner of her eye she saw John stare at her like she lost her mind but she held still. The big guy seemed to remember her. However, the moment was over far too soon and she found herself slammed into a building.

She shook the stars from her eyes and he was already preparing another attack but Aquaman stopped him...only to be thrown away.

After countless fighting they were getting nowhere. Amazo left after he figured out that his attacks were doing more harm than good. They all grouped together trying to figure out how to end this. Dr. Fate informed them that his magic would be useless. She watched John's girl destroy a statue and Aquaman through it on Grundy. They all stood there as Vixen pounced smugly on top of the rubble like the cat that caught the canary but then the rubble shook and said cat was now in the hands of the canary looking more like a worm about to be pulled apart.

She sighed tirelessly.

"Put her down", Lantern yelled and it knocked Shayera into action.

She couldn't let Vixen die. One moment she was on the ground and the next she was swinging her mace into the being that looked like Grundy. "You heard the man", she hissed as her wings swooshed madly. Shayera looked at her Nth metal mace with despair.

Superman saw an opening and the Lantern used his ring to get Vixen out of harm's way. Grundy came heard at the man of steel and Shayera stepped in. "Don't make me use this Grundy", she pleaded knowing that the mace would hurt him. He didn't let up and she struck him again with a heavy heart. With a battle cry she used all her strength to deliver blow after blow to tire him down eventually sending him through the ground and into the sewer.

They gather around the hole she sent him through and tried to find him but to no prevail as the pipes' lead hindered their view. Dr. Fate revealed why her mace hurt him so. "He seeks only rage and oblivion...Your mace might be the only thing to bring him peace".

Shayera looked at her weapon like it was covered in acid. She was going to be sick.

John stepped closer to her frowning at the discussion. "What are you saying", he hissed.

Shayera sighed tiredly. "Your favorite movie is old yeller…. you know exactly what he's saying John", she stated sadly. She then looked down once more. "Is this my destiny...to betray another friend...was I only made to destroy the ones I love".

John pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. He pulled back and whipped the tear that was starting to fall down her cheek. "Listen to me...you are not a destroyer...you gave me the most beautiful gift...she's light and loved and everything that is life. You don't have to do this Shay", he whispered reaching for the mace. "Let me do it", he stated trying to fix this for her. They were still standing so close. She smiled at him sadly.

Vixen narrowed her eyes at the pair. "How about we discuss this for another couple of hours so he can escape", she hissed at the couple.

Shayera took her mace with determination and the electricity crackled to life. "No...he was my friend… I have to do this", she sighed with a heavy heart flying into the hole.

Her mace acted like a flashlight as she went deeper in the tunnel. She found him resting tirelessly on the ground. He looked up and she could see the pain his eyes. He was too tired to summon the rage.

She approached softly. "It's okay", she soothed. Her voice taking on a serene affect. "I know what you need...close your eyes", she said silently saying goodbye. Once he closed his eyes she raised her mace and delivered the killing blow.

* * *

Up top John paced like a tiger ready to drop into the hole and pull her out at the slightest sound of trouble. He knew Vixen was looking at him crazy but he was too busy coming up with a game plan to pull Shayera out of the fray if need be. He just got her back. That thought was echoing in his head.

Vixen was finally going to say something when a big white light filled the darkness of the hole.

Superman was just as anxious and ready to jump into action but Shayera flew out soberly and landed elegantly a few feet away. They all raced towards her. "It's over", she stated softly turning away from them. John quickly followed behind her.

* * *

Reporters stopped her with hounds of questions asking if she thought this made up for her betrayal and if she was returning to the league. Some asked about her time on her home planet.

Her green eyes were wide and she was a moment from breaking. Her knight in shining Green jumped in between her and the reporters. "Hawkgirl was never dismissed from the league she is free to return whenever she likes", he shouted hiding her from few. He didn't have to look back to know she was in shock but he did. His green eyes turned the warm chocolate brown that she fell in love with." I recused myself well because of", if he was lighter he would have blushed. "Well you know...but Superman broke the tie".

She turned towards the Man of Steel. He smiled proudly at her and turned to the reporters. "I believe in second chances…. I believe in redemption but mostly I believe in my friends", he stated turning towards her once more.

Suddenly, an angry mob came. "Traitor", they yelled trying to get through the barracks.

John once again jumped in between the trouble and her. "Back off", he yelled ready to use his ring if needed. "She doesn't need to take that from you", he growled. She pulled him back gently.

"Yes, I do...I deserve some of that", she stated. He was about to argue but she leaned in closer. "I just want to go and see Sere...let's go see her", she stated trying to calm John down.

He immediately calmed and the two was on their way again until a small hand reached out grabbing her. She looked at the woman from earlier.

The dark-haired woman smiled kindly and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Thank you...god bless you "Angel", she stated letting go to hug her daughter. Shayera smiled.

John smiled. "You deserve that too", he stated.

After they left the public eye and Dr. Fate was asking Shayera if she was ready she looked at John. She didn't want to leave him but she needed to feel her daughter in her arms.

John smiled. "Go ahead...I'll see you later. I have a few things to finish here", he said softly.

Dr. Fate, Aquaman and Shayera left leaving just Superman, himself and Vixen. Not one to sugarcoat vixen stepped next to him and spoke up. "Am I one of the things you need to finish up", she hissed letting his actions and protectiveness of the filthy hawk soak her anger.

Clark backed away. "I'm a go", he stated and in a blur it as just the two of them.

John sighed. "Mari", he stated trying to find the words.

She narrowed her eyes. "Just tell it to me straight John...you still love her. It was all over in the battle and with those reporters".

John closed his eyes. "We have a daughter together", he reasoned. "She's the mother of my child...of course I'm going to protect her", he stated. "Mari...you know I will be forever grateful for you being there in my time of need. I care about you", he stated softly.

She looked away trying not to cry but her chest was exploding. "Do you love me", she asked softly. He said nothing.

He reached for her arms but she stepped out of reach. "I asked if you are in love with me", she snapped.

"In time...if she...there was a time when I thought I could be. I'm sorry Vixen but I need to leave. It's over".

"You need to go to her", she sighed.

"I'm sorry Mari", he stated sounding remorseful.

* * *

Shayera repeatedly fought the punching bag that was in the bat cave. She couldn't believe that she had taken out yet another friend. Upon returning to the manor Bruce was fortunately out and Alfred greeted her with Serenity but she couldn't hold her. Shay swallowed hard and sought comfort in obliterating the punching bag since the only thing she was good at was fighting.

She was built and breed to be a warrior since age five. Closing her eyes, she pictured herself back in that clammy cell. Shayera threw another left hook as she recalled the fear she felt when the guard spotted her hidden nest.

 _"Is that what I think it is", he grinned maliciously. "If it is male it is as good as dead...and it's a female she will be a fine breeder", he laughed reaching for the hidden egg._

 _A battle cry escaped her throat. These were her sins not the egg's. She needed John. She laughed bitterly. He was probably with his new woman, someone that wouldn't betray him and someone that wouldn't run if he asked her to stay. Shay sighed trying to calm herself only to be right back in that cell._

 _Her wings were bony, hardly any feathers and she was skin and bones but that didn't stop her. She was better than most and the better ones weren't guarding the prisoners. She needed more time as she had just come back from getting her feathers plucked and beaten. She steeled herself and felt a hand touch her all too sensitive back. Shay whirled around to defend herself against her attacker._

* * *

John ventured into the bat cave after tending to his daughter and speaking with Alfred. He missed his little angel so much. She was just as active and feisty as her momma. He missed her so but after Alfred disclosed Shayera's location he settled her in her in her crib and went into the cave.

He spotted her resting both hands on either side of a punching bag. Her forehead was leaning against it and her wings were tensed. "Shay", he called out to her. She gave no response. Moving closer he heard sounds of distress to which he assumed were her wings. Seeing her swoosh into action one could never tell that she was told a month ago that she may never fly again. It only proved how alien she was and the wonders of her healing abilities.

"Let me see Shay...your wings look as good as new", John stated as he laid a hand to caress the part where her wings and back connected. It was a spot where only lovers touched one another.

Her reaction was instant. Lost in the memories she swirled on him intent to stop her attacker. How dare they, she thought. "Not again", she pleaded.

John was thrown back a few feet not preparing for the attack. Her eyes were wild and crazy, almost unseeing.

"Just let me be", she screamed and John heart broke.

"Shay it's me...It's John", he told her powering up in case he needed his ring. He eyed her mace sitting by the computers and she tensed as her hawk eyes caught the movement.

John approached her slowly knowing a battle of wills would bring down the bat cave and their friendship with the owner's butler.

This time he held still as he stood in front of her. She went to hit him again but a green glow erupted from his body like a shield. The light brought clarity to her and her eyes cleared. "John", she cried. She ran into his arms. "I'm so sorry", she cried.

John stood stoic as he watched the strongest woman he ever known cry brokenly in his arms.

She cried for all the pain she caused. She cried for her friends, her lost home and tonight she cried for Grundy.

He picked her up and sat on the cot placing her on his lap as he once again moved his hands to the special spot on her back.

"You want to tell me about it", he asked gently.

She shook her head no. Her head was buried in his neck. After a while she spoke. "For a moment I was back and I almost lost her John", she admitted.

The lantern tightened his hold on her as those words sunk in.


End file.
